powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep7: "Doppelgangers Pt1"
Chpt7 Ep7: "Doppelgangers Pt1" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' "Hunter and Kurt" walk into a bank and Hunter tells Kurt to trust him on their plan. He then goes to the counter, flirts with the teller, and asks for change for a $100. Hunter signals Kurt to get into position. Then suddenly they pull out Uzis and tells everyone to get into the vault. Once they have everyone gathered in the vault room, they stand near one of the security cameras, making sure that they are seen on film. They then open fire, killing everyone inside. The following day in Bobby's cabin, he is downstairs doing experiments on the captured Leviathan-infected Chet on what makes it tick. Chet is chained to a chair. Bobby is filling a syringe. Bobby: Okay, Chet. Let's see how you like a little fruit of the poison tree. Chet: Isn't that just a legal expression? Bobby: You're gonna wish it was. Bobby jabs the syringe into Chet’s neck. Chet: Hmm (smacks his lips) Okay. Similar finish to holy water, not as bitter as rock salt. Kurt and Hunter come down the stairs. Chet: And how are my two favorite meat-sicles?! Hunter: Is he still sucking air? Bobby: Greatest hits didn't do the trick. I'm down to B-sides and deep cuts. Hunter: Well, you better figure out something quick. That whammy that witch dude put on him is only gonna last for a few days. He gets his spinach back, we're gonna end up having to drop a car on him just to stop him. Chet: Actually... Edgar walked away from that car. He's fine. Well, he is a little pissed at you, but -- Oh. You didn't know? Hunter: Why don't you shut your cake-trap? Chet: Ooh. Kurt: Bobby... You've been using all this stuff and he still won't tick? Bobby shakes his head. Hunter pulls up a stool and sits close to Chet. Chet: Huddle over, coach? Hunter: How'd you find us? Chet: It was easy. I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases. Bobby: Great. Just what we need -- a Mensa monster. Hunter gets up and walks over to stand near Kurt. Kurt: All right. Let's just start with the start. Where'd you get our aliases? Chet: From your trench-coated friend, obviously. When we were all nestled in at Camp Cas, kind of got the full download. That's just how we do. Bobby: So why are you talking to us, Chet? You're not dumb. Why you spilling the beans? Chet: 'Cause I'm not scared of you. You can't stop me. You can't stop any of us. We can't be killed, you stupid little chewtoys. You are aware that I'm the least of your concerns, right? Oh. You haven't watched the news today, have you? They head upstairs and tune into a broadcast of Kurt and Hunter killing the people in the bank. Bobby turns off the television. Bobby: Busy morning, you two? Hunter: Those sons of bitches xeroxed us. Kurt: But I don't understand how. Bobby: Well I don't know. Bobby takes a beer out of the refrigerator. Bobby: Maybe one of 'em touched you at the hospital. Chet (yells from the basement): It was the hair! Not too hard to lift some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys! Hunter: They can copy people like that? Bobby shrugs. Hunter: Awesome. Well, what is their plan, exactly? Kurt (realizing): Squeeze us. Turn us into the most wanted men in America. Hunter: All right. Well, that settles it. We find these ass monkeys, and we kill them ourselves. Bobby: Wait a sec. Every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your ugly mugs this morning. Hunter: Exactly. So what's the point in trying to hide? Bobby: Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you. Chet from the basement laughs. Kurt: Geez, Bobby, don't sugarcoat it. Bobby: You don't have a clue how to kill 'em or slow 'em down, and your plan is, what? Go right at 'em? Genius. Hunter: They're wearing our faces, Bobby. This is personal. Kurt: Yeah, I'm with Hunter here. Bobby: Well, if you're gonna be stupid, you might as well be smart about it. You need to see a fella named Frank Devereaux. Kurt: Who's he? Bobby: He's a jackass and a lunatic, but he owes me one, from back in Port Huron. Bobby takes out his journal and hands Hunter a piece of paper with the address. Bobby: In the meantime, I'll keep working on Chatty Cathy here, see if I can figure out what makes him die. That evening, the boys head for Frank's and stop for gas. Kurt goes inside to get food and realizes that the cashier has recognized them from the newscasts. He and Hunter quickly drive off before the police can arrive. Two FBI special agents, Morris and Valente, arrive at the bank shooting but get word that Kurt and Hunter have been spotted over a thousand miles away, and head out to tail them. Hunter and Kurt arrive at Frank's. The house appears deserted and the door is unlocked. The brothers go inside and find Frank waiting, holding a shotgun on them. Frank: Well, well. Spider caught some flies. (realizes who they are) Well, I'll be darned. Psycho Butch and Sundance. You're on CNN right now. Kurt: No, no, t-that's not us. Frank: I know. Can't be. Unless you had a teleporter. Do you have a teleporter? Hunter shakes his head. Kurt: No, sir. We don't. Frank: Well, my condolences on the doppelgangers. Now, who sent you? NSA? The Feeb? March of Dimes? Hunter: Uh, Bobby Singer sent us. Frank growls, gets to his feet and cocks his shotgun. Hunter: Or not. Who now? Hunter holds out his hands placatingly. Kurt: H-he said you could help. He said you owed him, from Port Huron. After a pause, Frank lowers his gun. Frank: Guy saves your life one time, and, what, you owe him the rest of yours? Hunter: That's usually how it works, yeah. Frank points his gun at Hunter again, then lowers it while making an exasperated noise. Moments later, Frank feeds ID cards into a shredder. Kurt and Hunter look at security footage of their Leviathan doubles, which is playing on several screens. Frank: Oh, yeah. I know that Bobby's into that magic hooey, but truth is, the government and the secret society have been cloning people for years. Guess it was just your turn in the barrel. Kurt: Well, actually -- Hunter: Forget it. He's rolling. Frank: Yours have been busy beavers. You're number two on the most wanted list. Quickest climb up the charts since Donna Summer. Kurt: So, what do you think we should do? Frank: Cuba's nice this time of year. Hunter: No, we're not hiding. Frank (to Kurt): Is he always this stupid? Hunter: Look, we, uh – We go to stick around and kick a couple asses. So, we just need you to get us further off the grid, but keep us on the board. Frank: Well, first thing we got to do is wipe all your old aliases. No more rock shoutouts. It's Tom and Jerry Smith from now on. And no plastic. Cash only. And change your phones on a... Frank tosses Kurt and Hunter cell phones. Frank: ...very frequent non-schedule schedule, you understand? Oh, and try to stay out of view of the 200 million cameras that the government has access to, 'kay? Hunter: 200 million? Frank: Big Brother Eye, he has many eyeballs, my friend, not just one. You see a place that even looks like it can afford security... Frank takes a laptop out of Kurt's bag. Frank: you just ease on down the road. This... this is your laptop, right? Kurt: Yeah. That's mine. Frank smashes the laptop against the desk many times. Kurt: What -- gee -- hey -- what are you -- what was that for?! Frank hands Kurt a new laptop. Kurt: Uh... Thank you, I guess. Frank: No problem. You owe me five grand, cash. Kurt: What? Frank: Unless you wanna go comparison shop at the mall, sweet cheeks. Say hi to the cops for me. Okay. Frank grabs Hunter by the jacket and pushes him against the wall. Frank: Let's Blue Steel you up some new I.D., Mr... Frank takes a picture of Hunter. Frank: ...and Mr... Frank takes a picture of Kurt. Frank: ...Smith. Back at Bobby's he continues every known tactic to use against the Leviathan. Bobby shoots Chet with a shotgun. Chet: Whoo! Do it again! Come on, do it again! Bobby puts the gun down. Chet: So you're just gonna touch me in the morning, then just walk away? Bobby: You breath. Chet: Aren't you sick of this yet? Bobby: You bleed. Black...snot, sure, but you bleed. So it means...you can die. Chet: Sure, gramps, whatever you say. Try that gun again, why don't you? Poor sap. You're stumped. Bobby: Give it a rest, chomper. Chet: How long you think these'll hold once the spell wears off, hmm? Tick tock, old man. I'm gonna really enjoy eating you, right down to that cap. Bobby: I said shut up! Chet: And then I'm gonna eat everyone you ever said hello to. Bobby picks up a machete and makes a clean cut, managing to cut off Chet’s head. Bobby: Hot damn. Well, that's somethin'. Back at Frank's, he tosses passports and ID in the names of Thomas and Jerrison Smith into a cigar box that Hunter is holding. He hands Kurt a map. Frank: I marked all the towns your stunt doubles hit so you can see the pattern. Kurt: All right, great. Um, so, what is the pattern? Frank: No clue, man. I can't see it. Kurt: Seems random. Frank: Little tip from a pro -- there is no such thing as a random series of robbery murders by your evil twins. Well, have yourself some uppers and look at that some more. Frank pats Kurt on the shoulder. Frank: Good luck. Kurt: Thanks, Frank. Frank: For what? Sending you to your death? Your doubles want to be on candid camera, put you in the line of fire. Now, I'd lay low, 'cause I love life and its infinite mysteries. But you two want to be dumb, that's fine. At least have the common sense to ditch your car. Hunter: Wh -- uh, excuse me -- what? Frank: Your doublemints -- they're using a car just like the one outside. The following morning, Sheriff Mills shows up at Bobby's doorstep with beer and tries to thank him and he invites her in. She wonders what's been going on with Hunter and Kurt being the FBI's most wanted at the moment. He tells her that the Leviathan somehow managed to clone the boys. She then asks how he's doing given that his house was burned down, but Bobby insists that he's fine. Mills offers if she can stay with him for a while and offers to cook and he agrees, and then goes downstairs to check on Chet. He discovers that the head has rolled it's way back and reattached itself to it's body, and Chet says that it won't be that easy to kill him. Bobby agrees but says that it's a start and decapitates him again. Hunter and Kurt are driving off in a new car, but Hunter isn't happy that Baby (the Impala) is locked up. A yellow pony toy is dangling from the rear-vision mirror. Hunter squeezes it and it squeaks. He gets annoyed and takes out a knife, cuts it down and tosses it into the back seat. It squeaks again as it lands, showing to be annoyed by it again. Kurt: You okay? Hunter: You know, it's bad enough that our doubles are turning use into psycho murderers across the country, wearing our mugs, but now this? Have us driving around in this... this caboodle while Baby's (The Impala) on lockdown. Kurt: It's temporary, Hunter. Hunter: Nobody puts my Baby in a corner. Kurt: Y-you know that's a line from -- Hunter: Swayze movie. Swayze always gets a pass! Kurt: Right. Uh, well, you want some tunes or something? Here. Kurt turns on the radio and Air Supply’s “All Out Of Love” starts playing. Hunter gives Kurt an annoyed look. Kurt: Sorry, man, I-I... Hunter: Just leave it. Probably gonna be the only thing on aside from the other stations. Kurt then looks at the map Frank gave him and starts to lip-sync along to the music. ♪ I'm all out of love ♪ ♪ I'm so lost without you ♪ Hunter looks over with a creeped out look to Kurt. Kurt continues lip-syncing along. ♪ I know you were right ♪ ♪ believing for so long ♪ ♪ I'm all out of love ♪ Kurt notices that Hunter is watching him and stops singing. Kurt: Sorry, here. Kurt switches off the radio and they sit in silence. Kurt studies the map. The town Jericho is circled. Kurt gets a quick flashback from their first case together of the woman in white ghost from chapter 2. Kurt: Hunter. Hunter: What? Kurt: Jericho -- the lady in white! Kurt then sees Lawrence, Kansas circled on the map. And gets a flashback when they visited Hunter's old family house when the ghost of his mother haunted his old home. Kurt: Lawrence -- your hometown. The spirit of your mom from your old house. Hunter: They're hitting towns we've worked jobs in. Kurt: Some in order. Since the day I joined you. Hunter: So, what, they want us to find them? Kurt: Well, one way to find out -- next case would be in...Chicago. Hunter: Perfect. Connor's Diner is also there. Best burgers in the city. Oh, man I need something to munch on right now. Moments later, "Hunter and Kurt" are shown to be eating now at the diner. However, it is apparent that they are the Leviathan doubles of the boys, when black ooze begins to drip from the mouth of Hunter's Leviathan doppelganger while eating a burger. They complain how they have to pose as Hunter and Kurt and hates how the Rangers are so important to the world. Adding they have no choice but to obey orders from a "bobblehead in a fishtank", talking smack about Zordon. The duplicates then tell one of the patrons in the diner to start taking a video of them and then pulls out their guns, taking everyone hostage in the diner. Once again making a bad name towards Hunter and Kurt. Bobby calls to tell Sam and Dean that decapitation will slow the Leviathans down. They hear Mills in the background but Bobby denies that he has a woman there. He then tells them that their duplicates have already struck in Chicago, and the boys figure they're heading for Manning, Colorado (where they first encountered vampires). FBI agents Morris and Valente arrive in Chicago and check out the diner. They see the footage of the "boys" massacring in the diner, then finishing up with the person holding the camera. They then address where they're heading to next. The FBI agents quickly rush out to catch up to the Leviathan doppelgangers. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse